Lei-Fei
How Lei-Fei joined the Tourney During the ancient days in China, one emperor declared that all powerful martial art techniques shall be banned. This decree was done with the intention of ensuring that no one shall possess a more powerful technique than the emperor himself. The emperor also saw to the deaths of anyone who was capable of powerful techniques. He created a clan whose sole duty is to capture and kill anyone with such powerful capabilities. Koen-ken (Tiger Swallow Fist) was one such skill that was banned by the emperor during that age. While no emperor exists in modern China, the clan that was created still exists. When informed of Ko'en-ken's appearance in the world tournament, they decided to send Lei to stop Lau from using Koen-ken. Lei accepted this mission as he saw it as a chance to test his skills against the mighty Koen-ken. However, Lei intends to kill Lau after he has learned Koen-ken from Lau. Lei-Fei admired the amazing power of Lau Chan's Koen-ken style and he approached him after the tournament and asked to be his student. Soon Lei-Fei grew impatient with the aging fighter and he attacked him; Lau was unable to fight back and he withdrew and disappeared. Lei-Fei was angry that he failed to learn the coveted technique and he decided his only chance of winning the next tournament was to become stronger than any opponent. Still unable to learn Koen-ken, Lei-Fei sought out a man who may teach him a fighting style to defeat Koen-ken, and that man was Bern's king, Zephiel. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Lei-Fei meditates with his fingers up. After the announcer calls his name Lei-Fei slowly moves his hands, then spins and pushes his right palm as the camera zooms then says "I will show you the full extent of my power." Special Moves Rakengeki (Neutral) Lei-Fei gives two hard punches and knocks his opponent away. Kaikyu Suizan (Side) Lei-Fei dashes to his opponent pushing his right palm at the opponent. Niki Bunkyaku (Up) Lei-Fei leaps into the air lifting his left foot hard. Kongou Renshin Houda (Down) Lei-Fei knocks his opponent into the air with a knee attack, then does a stomping punch, then pierces his left fingers out, sending the prey flying. Ryugai Sensatsu Ken (Hyper Smash) Lei-Fei does three punches. If they hit, he stomps and does another punch, then a spin kick, dazing the opponent. He then says "Here I come!" then punches the opponent's face then does two more kicks, and finishes by punching his fists into the stomach, knocking the opponent away. Raida Hasen Kon (Final Smash) Lei-Fei pulls out a staff and does a downward swing. If he hits, he follows with seven more hits, then kicks his opponent into the air, and spins the staff above himself, rapidly hitting the opponent, then finally swings the staff diagonally above himself, knocking the opponent away. Bonus Costumes Lei_B.gif|Kung Fu Lei-Fei Lei_C.gif|Gi Lei-Fei Lei_D.gif|Battle Monk Lei-Fei Kung Fu Lei-Fei Lei-Fei's first Bonus Costume is based on his B Costume from Virtua Fighter 5. to unlock, one must defeat 90 Fighting Allows in Endless Brawl. After the 90th Fighting Alloy is defeated, the announcer will say "You've unlocked a new costume!" after which a Smash Ball will appear in the bottom right corner of the screen with a message that says "You've gained access to Lei-Fei's kung fu getup!" Then, highlight Lei-Fei and press Minus. Gi Lei-Fei Lei-Fei's second Bonus Costume is based on his C Costume from Virtua Fighter 5. To unlock, one must defeat Phantom Ganondorf in Classic Mode with Lei-Fei, then finish Classic Mode. After that, the announcer will say "You've unlocked a new costume!" after which a Smash Ball will appear in the bottom right corner of the screen with a message that says "Lei-Fei's gi is now at your disposal!" Then, highlight Lei-Fei and press Minus twice. Battle Monk Lei-Fei Lei-Fei's third Bonus Costume is based on his D Costume from Virtua Fighter 5. To unlock, one must clear Classic-Adventure with Lei-Fei. After Queen Nehelenia (or Super Queen Nehelenia)'s writhing in agony before exploding, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Lei-Fei is now taking his new monk clothes to battle!" then, highlight Lei-Fei and press Minus thrice. Victory Animations #Lei-Fei does a punch, then steps forth swiping his hands then thrusts his right fingers, then circles his hands and touches the ground hard, then pushes his left palm out and says "How'd you like that?" #Lei-Fei pushes his hands out with an exhale, then swings his hands up and does a double jumping kick, then stands with his right hand up and his left hand facing downward, and says "This is the strength I've been yearning for!" #Lei-Fei raises his hands and sets his fingers behind his back, then turns with his hands behind him, then swings his arms while he kicks, then raises his left fingers and says "Your techniques are utterly worthless." On-Screen Appearance Lei-Fei walks in with his hands together then pushes his palms with an exhale and says "You'll soon appreciate the significance behind 4000 years of wisdom." then goes into his fighting stance. Trivia *Lei-Fei's rival is the king of Bern, Zephiel, *Lei-Fei shares his Japanese voice actor with Twelve, Dragon Shiryu, Regirock, Kiyo Takamine of the Kiyo and Zatch Bell pair, Sasori and Cloud Strife. *Lei-Fei shares his French voice actor with Mozenrath. *Lei-Fei shares his German voice actor with Shishiwakamaru, Marco Rossi, Alex Mason, Pannacotta Fugo, Muneakira Yagyu, Exeguttor's right head and The Skull. *Lei-Fei shares his Arabic voice actor with Splash Warfly, Millennium Star and Alioth Epsilon Fenrir. Category:Virtua Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume